


Nightmares

by Fliptail27



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Comforting Sinbad, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jafar is having nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad hears Ja'far screaming in the night. He goes to comfort and him and listen to why his general is so upset. Past rape elements, doesn't go into details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ja'far's Nightmare

Ja'far sat at his desk, studiously working on the companies calculations and profit margins. He just put the finishing touches on his most recent document, when it was removed from his desk. He looked up and saw Sinbad's glittering eyes scanning over the report. Ja'far had been so absorbed in his work that he hadn't even heard Sinbad enter. 

"Nice work Ja'far but honestly its late and the rest of the calculations can wait. Go to bed." Sinbad said, his brilliant smile turned full force on Ja'far.

"Thank you Sin for the concern, but I can do a few more tonight." Ja'far said with a small smile that concealed his true feelings. He didn't want to go to bed. Every night he pushed himself to stay up as late as possible to avoid his nightmares. The longer he stayed up, the less likely the occurrence. 

Sinbad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine then as your King I order you to relax and go to bed." 

Ja'far frowned at Sinbad's good intention, but bowed his head anyway, walking off to his room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was the hours before predawn when Sinbad started making his way back to his room. He had been out enjoying a night of revelry and drinking with Drakon, where they eventually passed out on the barrels they were draining. Sinbad heard a faint sound and stopped in the middle of the hallway to listen. He almost passed it off as his imagination, until he heard it again. It kind of sounded like a muffled scream? He looked around and realized with a start that he was outside of Ja'far's room. Sinbad crept closer and pressed his ear up against the door. Ja'far was definitely screaming and whimpering. Sinbad threw open the door expecting to see danger, but only seeing a slumbering Ja'far tossing and turning in his sleep. Sinbad glanced over at one of his oldest friends concerned. He had never heard Ja'far make that kind of sound in his life. He walked over to Ja'far's bed to see his General's handsome face scrunched up in terror. His body was extremely tense and folded in upon itself to make him as small as possible.

"No, please no....no, no, no..." Ja'far moaned and pleaded quietly in his sleep. Sinbad lay a comforting hand on Ja'far's shoulder and called out to him in a quiet voice, hoping not to frighten Ja'far further. Ja'far's eyes screwed up tighter, then snapped open in a flash of green. In a flash, he was out of bed and in a defensive crouch in nothing but his underclothes, one blade already out. Sinbad looked over at his frightened general, never have seen Ja'far in such a state of panic or in a state of such undress. Sinbad noticed for the first time the silvery scars littering Ja'far's pale body. The largest of them being thick angry scars on each of his legs. They had small dots at even intervals on the sides of them, so someone must have stitched up the wounds. Had Sinbad really never noticed before? Was he just that unobservant of those around him? Or had Ja'far worked very hard to conceal these from his comrades. Ja'far finally blinked a few times and regained his surroundings.

"Sin...what are you doing here?" Ja'far asked his face relaxing into a quizzical look. 

"I heard you screaming and came in to wake you up." Sinbad replied in a level voice.

Ja'far flushed a deep pink and forcibly relaxed his body. "I'm very sorry to have disturbed you." Ja'far apologized in a somber tone. 

"Are you alright Ja'far?" Sinbad asked, his golden eyes full of concern and latched onto Ja'far's green orbs. 

"I am quite fine now. Thank you for the concern, please go back to bed." Ja'far said fairly convincingly, but Sinbad knew better. 

"Ja'far if you need to talk, please talk to me." Sinbad said sincerely.

Ja'far looked away from the concern in Sinbad's golden eyes feeling his resolve breaking down. He glanced at the floor, then finally realized he was only in his underclothes. His scars in full view to Sinbad after he had taken such pains to keep them hidden. He threw on a robe quickly, covering the blemishes tightly. He glanced back up at Sinbad, afraid that pity had overtaken his concern, but only saw a wish for understanding on Sinbad's handsome features. 

Ja'far heaved a long sigh, "Please sit down, I will make us some tea."

Sinbad sat on the edge of Ja'far's bed and waited for the tea to brew. Once it was finished he graciously accepted a cup and settled in. Ja'far sat opposite him, his back ram rod straight, never taking his green eyes off of his cup of tea.

"I'm not sure where to even begin..." Ja'far said with a small shake of his head.

"What was the nightmare about?" Sinbad prompted quietly, trying to give Ja'far a place to start. 

"Ah, well when I was in Sham Lash their goal was to make me the ultimate killer. To rob me of any and all kindness or love left in my heart. Their first step was forcing me to kill both my parents. Next they beat me to the breaking point, keeping my spirit's down. Lastly a group of men came and they...they robbed me of my innocence, I suppose." Ja'far stuttered squeezing his eyes shut. Sinbad sat digesting the words, unsure of their meaning. As he contemplated it, understanding finally dawned on him. They raped Ja'far and at such a young age too. It was awful to think that Ja'far had been suffering with this horrible burden for so long and Sinbad had never even knew.

"Ja'far I am so sorry." Sinbad said sincerely.

"Thank you. Well I had tried to fight back which is how I got those scars on my legs, I know you saw them. They cut the tendon so I couldn't do anything more. After that I killed with abandon. Almost as if I held every one of my victims personally responsible for the horror's of Sham Lash. With an attitude like that it was quite easy for me to ascend the ranks and become the chief. But that's when I met you." Ja'far's expression changed to that of a sad smile as he continued, "You showed me that I had other options. Though I am unsure if I am ever going to be able to overcome my past."

Sinbad moved closer to Ja'far and grabbed his small pale hand. "Listen to me, you are so much more that your past or your scars. You once told me that if I ever slipped into despair again that you would kill me. Well that means you can't either, to keep an eye on me. I am sorry that you had to suffer alone for so long Ja'far. That I hadn't noticed your suffering before." Sinbad said sincerely.

"Thank you Sin. You have done so much for me, you don't need to apologize. I had deliberately concealed my failings because I didn't wish to cause you more stress."

"Ja'far you are a gift. You will never cause me too much stress, alright?" Sinbad said with a smile. "How about I lay here with you, like we did when we were younger? If you have another nightmare I will be here to chase them away."

Ja'far gave a small nod. He never had nightmare's when Sinbad was laying next to him. Ja'far cleaned up the tea cups and extinguished the lights climbing into bed next to Sinbad. 

"Sin?" Ja'far mumbled quietly.

"Yes?" Sinbad answered.

"Um...I love you." Ja'far blurted out. He always had, ever since Sinbad saved him from his own hate.

"I love you too Ja'far." Sinbad said with a grin. He reached out and pulled his general against his muscular chest, loving the feeling of Ja'far's small body against his. 

"You do?" Ja'far asked uncertainly.

"Promise." Sinbad said, kissing Ja'far's white hair affectionately.


	2. Sinbad's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roles are now reversed. Sinbad has nightmares about his past, he tries to pass it off but Ja'far knows better.

Ja'far woke up with a warm feeling on his nose. The feeling moved slightly to the right. Then it moved once more. He finally realized that Sinbad was pressing kisses to his freckles. He tried to suppress a giggle at this ridiculous thought but failed miserably. Sinbad ceased his motions and pulled back to watch Ja'far open his eyes. 

"Were you kissing my freckles?" Ja'far asked with a giggle.

"Yeah." Sinbad sighed.

"Why?" Ja'far asked, one pale eyebrow raised.

"Because they are adorable." Sinbad said still staring at them.

"Well as amusing as this is, we should probably get some breakfast." Ja'far said attempting to get out of bed.

"Nope." Sinbad giggled using his superior strength to maneuver Ja'far's head onto his broad chest, locking his head down and playing with his white gold hair.

"Sin, we have work to do today." Ja'far grumbled.

"I'm King so I say we can just stay here all day." Sinbad murmured continuing to play with Ja'far's hair. 

"Are you going to hold being my King over my head forever?" Ja'far asked rolling his emerald eyes.

"I might, it's pretty fun." Sinbad laughed. 

Ja'far relaxed into the touch and enjoyed the feeling. Sinbad continued to play with Ja'far's pale locks until they were inturrupted by a loud grumble.

"Was that your stomach?" Ja'far asked startled.

"Yeah, I think it was." Sinbad responded, glaring daggers at the offending appendage.

"Alright as your General, I say that the well being of my King is at stake. We need to go eat." Ja'far stated with an air of authority.

"Very well, your wish is my command." Sinbad said in mock supplication. 

Ja'far got up and put on his proper attire for the day. He took extra time to make sure he carefully wrapped his weapons around his arms and tucking the dagger neatly into place. 

"I forgot to ask. Did you choose them as weapons?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"Um...well these are what I was given to kill my parents. After that I used them as symbols to keep myself grounded, obviously it didn't quite work out as I thought." Ja'far replied meekly.

Sinbad sat up and grabbed Ja'far's arm, his eyes serious. "I'm happy with the way things turned out, and I hope you are too."

"I'm happy too Sin." Ja'far responded with a smile.

With that they both went to get breakfast. After breakfast it was all work and no play. No matter how much Sinbad wheedled Ja'far wasn't having any of it. The day finally ended with much drinking and revelry. Sinbad cut his celebration short so he could keep watch over his general's dreams. The pair fell asleep entwined in each others embrace. 

Ja'far awoke with the need to relieve himself. He managed to extract himself from Sinbad's tight embrace, noticing that Sin had lost his shirt during the night. Ja'far just rolled his eyes. After Ja'far returned to bed he lay watching Sinbad, his tan torso was almost flawless except for a stray scar here or there. Ja'far noticed the small scratch like scars littering Sin's neck, undoubtedly from the slave collar Lady Maader made him wear. As Ja'far watched, Sinbad's breathing escalated and he started thrashing about.

"Sin. Sin wake up. It's just a dream." Ja'far called out to Sinbad. Sin's golden eyes popped open and his hands reflexively went for the slave collar, that is no longer there. Once Sin found it missing he relaxed then smiled at Ja'far as if nothing was wrong.

"Alright Sin, come on. I know your not okay." Ja'far stated staring straight at Sinbad's intoxicating golden eyes.

"But I'm fine." Sinbad said with a dismissive laugh.

"Sin don't try to wave this off. You carry everyone's burdens as well as your own, then pretend your not drowning under the weight." Ja'far said seriously. "Let me help lift it."

Sinbad sighed heavily, his cheerful mask fading away. 

"Alright I was having a nightmare about Lady Maader. The treatment there was bad but the worst part was I lost sight of myself in the process. You know what I mean?" Sinbad asked, staring off into distant memories. 

"I whole heartedly understand. I had the same problem when I became the Chief of Sham Lash. But you brought me back. I didn't even know there was anything left to come back to." Ja'far smiled somewhat shyly.

"Ja'far can I ask you something?" Sinbad asked seriously.

"Of course Sin. Please ask me anything." Ja'far immediately returned. 

"Were you really going to kill me after Lady Maader's?" Sinbad questioned, a mischievous glint forming in the liquid gold of his eyes.

Ja'far flushed deeply. "Well yeah...if you hadn't come back to us as you. I figured it would have been more merciful. I'm not sure if I could now though." Ja'far admitted.

"Well if I ever become brain washed with no hope of redemption please put me out of that misery." Sinbad said maintaining his smile but with a hint of serious weight added to his tone. Ja'far said nothing but simply nodded.

"It's late. We should get to bed." Sinbad said pressing a light kiss to Ja'far's pale hair. "Good night my general."

"Good night my King."


End file.
